Cant Live Without you
by thatwhalehoggingmypillow
Summary: Natsu's been caught with Lisanna, and of course, it has to be Lucy! Natsu is about to apologize for the incident that simply happened because he wanted to eat fire, but when he comes to Lucy's house to apologize, he discovers that Lucy has been in an accident. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so... I hope it doesn't suck! I kinda used the korean drama "big" for the plot...Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or "big"!**

It was a normal, sunny day full of fights and about a million other shenanigans at the Fairy Tail guild. So why did Natsu feel hollow; that something was missing? A slightly drunken Cana who stank of booze sidled up to him at the booth.

"What's with you, Flame brain?" she slurred. "Aren't you gonna steal Gray's little boy panties again?"

Natsu frowned. "I don't know Cana. I don't feel like it."

Now that was big news. On any other day, Natsu would have already been burning Gray's clothes to a crisp. But today was not 'any other day'. For perhaps the first time Natsu was actually not screaming "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" but was instead moping at the bar.

"Wut, got rejected by Lucy?" Cana snorted. Natsu hesitated. "No, not really- okay, kinda..."

"So what happened?"

"Um... I was with Lisanna in front of her."

"Oooh. Did she Lucy kick your ass out her place?"

"No, she didn't but- hey howdja know me and Lisanna were at her place?"

Cana smirked. "No, just a lucky guess." _Based on all the times Lucy complained of you always barging in._

"Anyways, Lisanna and I waited to show her a mission we picked out-"

"Wait, why were you even with Lisanna?"

"Because she treated me to lunch, and Happy suggested it."

"Um... okay, just keep going"

"Okay, i was on Lucy's bed, and then I got hungry. Lisanna had some matches and a flint so i begged her to make some fire for me to eat. And she giggled and said no, and teased me...i got so hungry that I um, kinda..."

"Kinda what?"

"Tackled her along with Happy."

"...I take it that's when Lucy came in?"

Natsu nodded glumly while Cana downed yet another barrel of beer and tossed it aside after a minute.

"Okay," Cana whispered, "Here's what you do..."

* * *

And that's how Natsu ended up in a clean white shirts, trousers, and a bouquet of roses waiting for Lucy by her house. _Looks like something the stripper would wear._ he thought frowning. _And do I really have to recite that embarrasing poem Cana told me to say...Oh well as long as Lucy forgives me for that scene earlier..._

"NATSU!"

natsu looked up to see Happy hurtling towards him. "What happened?" Natsu asked. The out of breath Happy panted, and then said the 6 words that had Natsu ablaze in a nanosecond.

"There's been an accident. With Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! thatwhalehoggingmypillow is back! **

**I am reaaaaalllyy thrilled to have reviews and a bunch of favs! (oh, the joy of others liking your story!) This is my first story so... I could just hug all of you right now! **

**To GoldenRoseTanya: TADA! here is your update! sorry if this second chapter sucks TTUTT**

**MelodyKey- Haha, at some point or another, I think pretty much everyone of has been like, "NOOOOOOOOO! CLIFFHANGER!" **

**Thanks for your reviews guys! Now on to the story! **

**-Thatwhalehoggingmypillow **

**Disclaimer; I don't own fairy i did...well, let's just say my changes wouldn't be very pleasing to Fairy tail lovers!**

* * *

****"P-pun?"

"I'm okay Plue."

Lucy was sitting with Plue at the edge of the river bank in nearly complete silence, which was reserved for only serious or sorrowful days. _But maybe today IS a sad day. _Lucy thought.

"Hey miss, that ain't safe." shouted that man rowing by. Instead of ignoring him, Lucy smiled sadly. "You're right."

For once the man rowing by was stunned. In all the times that young missy had walked, sat, or ran near the river's edge he would always warn her, "That isn't safe!" And Lucy, being that kind of happy bubbly girl, simply ignored him. Not once had she ever heeded his scoldings.

But, for Lucy, it was a sad day.

Lucy is rarely ever depressed and silent, and typically never around hothead Natsu, Gray the stripper, or Erza the law enforcer. Why?

The reason is that she doesn't want to worry them. Lucy knew that Natsu would demand to know why she was sad and go beat up whoever had made her sad. Erza and Gray would pretty much do the same thing (except in a more rational way, of course). But right now Natsu, that dense idiot, was with Lisanna. And that was what hurt deep inside. When she walked in on them... seeing that had actually hurt. _Why didn't I just talk with Levy a bit more? _Lucy sighed. "C'mon Plue, let's go to the guild."

"Pun!" She cracked a small smile. At least Plue was happy. Plue smiled. It always made him feel better when he made Lucy feel better. Lucy looked up at the sky as they trudged along the path to the guild.

"Wait!"

Lucy stopped and turned, bewildered. Had Natsu come to... of course not. It was Lisanna. Lisana ran up to meet Lucy.

"Pant, pant...sorry for um, that back there Lucy." she said with a tinge of guiltiness in her voice.

Lucy plastered a fake grin on her unwilling face. "It's fine. Why don't you tell the guild that you and Natsu are a couple?" Lisanna opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "N-no! You don't understand! That wasn't a show of love! Natsu just wanted to ea-"

"Don't worry I understand. Natsu likes you, but you are unsure of your feelings for him. You should return them."

"B-but Lucy, it's not-"

"Isn't denial part of those feelings that show love?"

"NO LUCY-SAN! Natsu is just a friend!" Lisanna mentally smacked herself. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LISANNA! JUST TELL HER WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!_

"Haha! Don't worry, Lisanna! I'm fine with you guys together! Really!" Lucy laughed, her forced smiled masking the grief in her eyes. Lisanna saw through it, all the pain and anguish that did not match Lucy's cheerful words. It was clear that if Lucy had to fake even more, she would burst. Lisanna didn't push her.

"Any ways, want to go on a mission, Lucy-san?"she asked. "With no Natsu?" Lucy blinked in surprise.

Lisanna smiled. "Yep, no dragon slayer barf this time!" The two laughed together. "Sure, let me just get my keys, they're at the guild. What kind of mission is it?"

"Oh, just a simple beast extermination near some village that's a few miles away. I'll takeover it, you cover me, and presto! 15,000 jewels that we'll split!" Lucy replied, "That sounds good! Let's go!"

But like many missions, not everything always goes right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thatwhalehoggingmypillow is back with a new chapter!(yay!) HonestlyI'm kinda down cuz schools starting soon...when school starts i won't have as much computer time...*sobs* Thanks to my reviewers...**

**To all of you guys: The wait for Ch3 is over! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

_**"WHERE THE HELL IS LUCY?!"**_ The fire dragon slayer was encased in an inferno of flames. Everyone in the guild hall flinched and scooted away as he roared.

"Natsu, she's in stable condition. But Lucy's resting, so please put that fire out!" Mirajane pleaded. Natsu hesitated, then put dimmed the blazing fire around him. Mirajane breathed out. "Lucy's in the infirmary, and Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Levy are in there. Porlyusica is taking care of her. You might want to go check on her-? Where did Natsu go..." Mirajane trailed off as she noticed Natsu wasn't there. "Oh, never mind...I hope Lucy's okay..."

Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Levy stood solemly around the bed as Porlyucia checked her. "Well at least you got off better than Lucy, Lisanna." she said. Lisanna winced as she stepped towards Lucy.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I should've noticed you were running out of power...and taken more precautions...If i had done that you wouldn't be here in comatose state!" Lisanna burst into tears again.

"C-comatose...what..."

Everyone turned to the doorway. Wendy stepped foward to comfort him. "I'm sorry Natsu...we did everything we could...but even Porlyucia couldn't wake her up..." Wendy whispered sadly. Natsu shook his head and backed away." No way, Lucy wouldn't have gotten into a coma..."Natsu laughed. "This is a dream right...no, a nightmare...right? RIGHT?"

Erza was the only one brave enough to comfort the raging natsu. "Lucy will wake up soon, don't worry..."

Happy cried. "WHO'S BED ARE WE GOING TO SNEAK INTO TONIGHT?! WHO IS GOING TO SCREAM AT US AS SHE FINDS US IN HER BATHTUB!? WHO...WHO CAN REPLACE LUCY!" A waterfall of tears deadlier than a gyrados using surf soon filled the room. "SHADDUP STUPID CAT!" Porlyuscia screamedwhacking him out and grabbing dozens of towels. "I hate humans, but i hate crybabies even more!" she snapped as she locked the door, banishing Happy from the infirmary. Erza asked, "Lisanna what happened?"

With a trembling lip, Lisanna told the story...

_They were in the forest hunting the beast...that's when disaster struck..._

_Lucy and Lisanna could barely land a hit on it, and they were running out of magic power..._

_Finally the beast tired...but it was far from finished. ""One last sprit...and we can defeat it!" Lucy panted. _

_Lisanna had a shocked expression on her face. "NO! Lucy, you're gonna run out on magical power!" _

_Lucy smiled. "Don't worry..." She tuned away. "Open, gate of the lion..." _

"And soon after that...Lucy fainted after defeating the beast..." Lisanna sniffled. "It might be my fault, I should have stopped her... Now Lucy might** never wake up!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, I got computer problems and homework and all… DX Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Everything is black. Why is it all dark…why can't I see anything….

"Lucy…Lucy…"

I jerk, surprised. "Mom?" I called out. Suddenly my vision cleared. "Wha-?"

I was in the infirmary. It was like, 4 in the morning. Yet someone was there by one of the beds, asleep. I stepped closer. "N-Natsu!" I ran forward. Had he been injured? Then I noticed someone was in the bed next to him.

And it was me.

I stepped back in horror. "What….how is this possible?"

"Listen to what he's muttering." I whirled around to see my mom illuminated in the doorway. "Mom!" I gasped. "Why can I see you…" My mom smiled sadly. "I'll tell you later. Listen to what Natsu's saying." Frowning, I crouched and listened.

"Lucy….Lucy…..don't go…no, don't…not like Igneel…..stay by me Luce…"

My breath caught in my throat. "Natsu…" I reached out to hold his hand. But I couldn't. And I might never again….

In my dream, I was holding Lucy tightly to me. It was raining. Everything was crying. Lucy slowly let go of me. "Bye Natsu. Be happy with Lisanna." She smiled sadly. "Wait!" I cried. Lucy stepped farther away from me. It was then I noticed someone that looked just like Lucy waiting on the other side of the street. Her dead mom?...Oh no, not her dead mom….Lucy couldn't leave me…she just can't! Lucy began to cross the street. _Plop. Plop. _ "Lucy!" _Plop. Plop. _"LUCY! Don't go….I can't lose you…..no don't…You have to stay by me Luce, forever!"

All I could hear was the rain. "No…..Luce….." I ran across, each step becoming harder to do. Some force was pushing me back. "LUCY!" I roared and thrust my hand out. She turned and then I saw it.

She was crying. And I couldn't do anything. I reached for her hand, but somehow I couldn't grasp it. And my dream was ending…The Magnolia in my dreams disappeared building by building. "Lucy…" Lucy was fading away, but her mom remained cloaked in soft light…..Pure like an angel…..like lucy….. _NO NATSU! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!_ All that remained of Lucy was her face now. The rest was darkness. "Lucy…." I had to say this. This one thing. Most important thing of all. Lucy looked at me expectantly. "I…I..I love y…."

My dream ended before I could say it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Natsu, you've been in here all night, you should rest..." Mirajane worridly shook his shoulder. "Natsu...you okay?" Natsu groaned quietly. "...You..."

"Let's try it this way." Erza stood in the doorway. This was pretty much when everyone in the room began backing away. All you could hear was Erza's fateful steps towards the bed...everyone began sweating in fear and inching towards the doorway.

It is said that day, at the ferocious roar of the Titania, all the birds flew into a frenzy, and people and creatures alike cowered in fear.

"Poor, poor Natsu..." murmured Makarov.

By that time Natsu was fully awake, courtesy of Erza. "A-AYE SIR!" Everyone began to snicker, then stopped. All of Fairy tail's usual antics ground to a halt as they remembered they were missing a certain busty, blond celestial mage.

Lucy had never known how much she impacted the guild. Even Happy, who was obviously supposed to be happy, was not.

And if Lucy didn't return to her body in time, the old Fairy Tail would fade away, replaced by one that was anything but the true Fairy Tail.

Throughout the day, Levy sniffled as she thought of her friend, who by now would be yelling at Natsu and Gray, and getting creeped out by Juvia's ferocious attitude towards her "rival in love". Although happy that Gray was(mostly)hers now, Juvia still thought of Lucy-what she would do when Lucy returned, how to discover why Gray thought Lucy was "pretty damn cute" instead of HER!(she was told this by a envious Lyon who, a few days later, turned up in Lamia Scale's infirmary frozen over completly), when they defeated Vidaldus Taka together...and most of all who would help Juvia cook bentos for Gray-sama!

Soon the guild began to wallow in misery, and even Macao and Wakaba couldn't talk about hentai ish things at the moment. For a whole moon cycle, this would happen every day and night...all because of their dearly treasured Lucy.

* * *

"Hey natsu?"

"Yeah happy?"

"Since wendy and porlyuscia are trying to heal Lucy, can we go to lucy's place?"

Natsu hesitated.

"Nah."

"BUT NATSU..."

"Fine..."

When they climbed in her window, there was no Lucy kick waiting, or "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

And in Lucy's bed, there was no Lucy.

* * *

**Sorry i accidentally uploaded chapter 3 instead of 4 last time... Ugh school has started, so i might not upload that much now... i know this is a short chapter, but i'll make a long one next time!thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail**

**Thatwhalehoggingmypillow**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Will I be like this...forever?"

Layla smiled. "No. Once Natsu realizes something, you can return to your body. Souls leave their bodies for a reason, you know." But then Layla's gaze darkened. "But...there is a price if you stay out of your body too long..."

* * *

"Will Lucy ever come back?" A shadow of the former Natsu spoke. That comment earned him a smack across the face.

Levy had her hand up, her voice trembling. "D-don't say that! Lucy will come back! She would never leave us!" Natsu slowly rose.

"Think about it levy. It's been a week since she fell into a coma. She hasn't shown any sign of waking up." He stated like a robot, with cold and dull, unforgiving eyes."

A low growl sounded from Gajeel. "Natsu...if you make Levy cry, I swear to God i will shred you to pieces." And it looked like Natsu would be in shreds very soon. Levy was on the verge of tears. Not willing to see Natsu being ripped apart, she turned away and blinked back the tears. _If only you had realized it, Natsu..._ She thought sadly.

* * *

It was moments before Lucy would leave for her mission, and since Lisanna was in the bathroom, Lucy decided to talk to Levy.

"Hey Lu-chan! What's up?"

"Um, not much...Hey Levy?"

"Yes?"

"If you loved someone, what exactly would you do to make them, uh, likelike you back?" Lucy began to whisper.

Levy's cheeks became red hot, as she imagined confessing to Gajeel, and then...ugh! She couldn't even think of what would happen next!

"Is this about NATSU!" squealed Mirajane. Lucy smiled sadly. "Nope." she declared. "Are you lying, Lu-chan?" Levy slyly asked, half sarcastic, and half truth.

"No. Oh, hey, Lisanna's back! Bye Mirajane, bye Levy! I'll see you later!"

_Liar. You love him, so why are you letting him go?_

* * *

And that dense, idiotic Natsu never realized it.

Would he EVER?

"Hey shrimp. You okay?"

Levy looked up, and smiled. "Hi Gajeel. Um, hey, I needed to tell you something."

"What, you wanna play the pocky game with me shorty?"

"NO!" Levy squealed.

Then she remembered Lucy.

Lucy had never gotten the chance to say, "I like you". There was a possiblity that the same could happen to Levy.

_Now or Never. _

"I...uh...i l-like

you..."

* * *

Why couldn't Natsu have a happy ending like Gajeel and Levy?

He saw everything. Levy's soft rosy confession. Gajeel's shock. Then came the kiss. Natsu snapped the curtains shut.

Why couldn't that be him and Lucy?

A few minutes later, Levy and Gajeel came in to catcalls and wolfwhistles. Levy blushed, and grasped Gajeel's hand tighter, while that potty mouthed dragonslayer had his cheeks tinged by the sunset, and was looking away.

Natsu's heart ached. He could imagine that, him grinning like a maniac and kissing Lucy, while she looked away, blushing. And then she would smile.

Smile. He hadn't smiled in so long. Or seen Lucy's smile in so long...

_"The day you stop smiling is the day the world ends." _Igneel had joked.

The world hadn't ended yet. The world would end when Lucy...he couldn't bear to think of it.

Igneel was hardly wrong, but about Natsu's world ending, he had been wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

* * *

__Natsu jerked awake in bed, drenched in beads of sweat, and breathing heavily.

Oh, Lucy.

How he wanted to see her smile. Her Lucy kick, even though it would hurt. He wanted to see her again, awake.

That's when he realized it.

* * *

**Sooo sorry over updates...I've been real lazyDX. Favorite this story if you also feel that at your school half the people there are idiots. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own fairy tail!**


	7. Chapter 7

"NATSUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Happy. This meant he had found something exciting, and there was a 99.9% chance it was fish related. "ROMEO WANTS TO GO FISHING WITH US-oh...Mira-chan, do you know where Natsu is?"

Mira spun around, red dress twirling along as well. "In the infirmary with Luc-ahh, is that 4 beers, Wakaba? Oh, okay then." Mira hurried off, and Happy started to head towards the infirmary.

"Happy." That word stopped him in his tracks. Slowly he turned, dreading what he thought was about to happen next. "A-a-aye, Erza?" the poor frightened cat stuttered. Erza set down her beloved strawberry cake.

"I don't think now is the best time for that...you'd better go and tell Romeo that Natsu is...busy." Erza sighed.

Happy's ears drooped. Lucy, again. Why couldn't Lucy come back?_ HURRY UP LUCY! YOU BETTER COME BACK! _were Happy's thoughts as he trotted along the road leading away from the guild.

* * *

"Lucy." Natsu whispered.

The infirmary was quiet and soft afternoon light filtered through the blinds. Natsu clutched Lucy's slack hand tighter.

"Lucy." Again with the husky whisper.

"I...I know that maybe I wasn't the best nakama. After all... there were times when I snook into your house...and burnt some of your clothes...and ate some of your food..." Instinctively Natsu smiled at the memories. "But...the thing I hate most...is how I couldn't protect you...I couldn't protect you from Kain, I...I nearly got you killed..." A sob wracked his body. "There are so many other times when I failed to..save you...as well...like, right now...I couldn't do anything. I did nothing. That's what I hate the most."

"I...I failed...and now, because I failed...you're suffering...It's because of me..that you're like this right now..." _I can't say it...I..I'm not brave enough to tell her what I'm feeling for her...I'm sorry that i wasn't brave enough to tell you what I realized, Lucy.._

Then Natsu got up slowly, and left.

His footsteps were especially heavy today. Especially after his confession.

* * *

Lucy clapped her hands to her mouth, stifling her sobs. A lump lodged itself in her throat.

_N...Natsu...it's not your fault..._ All Lucy wanted to do was grab Natsu and Lucy kick some sense into him! How dare he think that every thing that happened to her was HIS fault...

_Just wait for me Natsu..just wait! I'll come back! _

Lucy rubbed her ghostly tears away, clearing her eyes that were now full of determination.

From afar Layla and Mavis watched.

"Lucy is such an extraordinary person, isn't she, Layla-chan? Her determination alone is enough to get her spirit back into its body...but sadly, the only way is for both people to feel the same way...Natsu is suffering from guilt right now, with not one ounce of determination..." Mavis started swinging her feet back and forth.

Layla smiled. "Yes, but I believe- and most importantly, Lucy believes- that Natsu will get over it."

Mavis cheerfully nodded in agreement.

"So, Layla, see anything bunny related lately? I'm trying to find a stuffed bunny..."

* * *

**Don't you think that Mavis would look cute with a stuffed bunny?!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately...I'll try to update more. *bows* Arigato reviewers! I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Follow and fav if you do think Mavis would look cute with a stuffed bunny!**

**somewhere in fairy tail guild- mavis- clicks follow **

**-thatwhalehoggingmypillow**

**MERRY LATE XMAS!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY CHINESE NEW YEAR! INVISIBLE RED ENVELOPES FOR ALL!**

**reviewers, im sorry, all i've said is thank you. i mean it, but i haven't really said much, like, "i like your advice" or something like that. i'll try to do that more now.**

**another issue, updating. again, ill try to update more and fail epically. trust me, i will.**

**ty readers! [thank you;D]**

**disclaimer- i don't own fairy tail.**

**(if ur wondering why it has chinese new year shit its cuz i wrote it on that day but didn't save and accidentally wiped out half the ch by closing the tab. .-.)**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Lucy's hazel eyes shone with determination as she nodded fiercely.

_Sure, determination is good. But it depends on what- or who- the determination is meant for. _Layla thought worridly. And there was only one person (well, one person ALIVE) that could ignite that light of determination in her dear Lucy's eyes.

Natsu Dragneel.

Silence filled the room to the brim as Layla tried to think of a way to prevent her dear Lucy from endangering herself and as Lucy attempted to think of a way to do what she was intending to if Layla refused.

"Well?" Lucy broke the silence, her tone calm.

Layla bit her ghostly lip. To let her daughter risk her life was not exactly something a perfect mother would do...Then again, nobody was perfect.

"Fine." Layla sighed, her insides churning with the fact. Lucy's eyes immediately lit up. "Oh, thank you Mom! And don't worry, I'm sure I can do it!"

"Remember what I told you though." Layla warned Lucy. "If you run out of magic power at that place...well, your time on Earth as a spirit will be...shortened." She ground out the last word, unwilling to say it in fear that it would actually happen.

"Don't worry Mom...I'll be careful. Now, can you show me the way..." Lucy was eager for what she was about to accomplish, however Layla was dreading what would happen.

"A-alright..." said Layla in a shaky voice so far from her typical angelic tone.

_Am i showing Lucy the way back to her nakama or am I showing Lucy the way to the starry heaven..._

* * *

Mist swirled around and around Natsu, wisps of it weaving around him. Disgusted, Natsu shook it off. It reminded him too much of Lucy hugging him from behind. Then suddenly two firm arms hugged him tightly.

"WHA-" Natsu whirled around pushing his mysterious admirer away. "Geez Lucy you scared me..." He said recognizing the person. Wait..LUCY?! Natsu's eyes widened as Lucy grabbed his hand.

"I-it really is you Luce..." Indeed it was. The same scent, the same warm chocolate pools that he could stare into forever...and best of all, the bright pink Fairy Tail guild mark on her hand!

"Oh Natsu...I've missed you so much!" Lucy's lower lip began quivering. "LUCY! HOW CAN I GET YOU BACK!" Natsu screamed. He knew that this was probably only a dream, yet, deep inside...Some part of him knew that this meeting was something special...Something ethereal, from another world.

"Listen Natsu." Lucy's tone's sharp transition from relief into sterness snapped Natsu to attention.

"What is it Luce?" he asked cautiously. Lucy looked at the ground, biting her lip. "I don't have much time left..."she muttered to herself and forged on. "I needed to say this...But it wasn't your fault Natsu."

Natsu stared at her in bewilderment. Not his fault? But of course it was his fault! He had caused all this to happen...and now the only place where he could see the real, live, Lucy was in his dreams!

"LISTEN TO ME NATSU, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! YOU COULDN'T HELP WHAT HAPPENED!" Lucy yelled as she saw that Natsu was beginning to go into a spiel about how everything was his fault and how he was so so so so sorry.

"All you need to know Natsu, is that it isn't your fault...and I...I..." Natsu frowned as Lucy struggled to admit what she was feeling.

Natsu realized what it was as soon as the words left her mouth.

"LOVE YOU.." Lucy blurted out. As soon as she did, Natsu realized it. And this time, he had the bravery to say it.

"Luce..." Natsu took hold of her shoulders and looked deep into her gorgeous brown eyes. "I love yo..."

And then everything went dark.


End file.
